Clover Time
"Clover Time" is the forty-eighth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on March 27, 2015, and is the twenty-third episode of the second season. Plot Sofia and Clover are in a hammock outside watching the clouds when it starts raining. When Clover gets back to his rabbit hole, it's flooded. Sofia invites Clover to move in and they celebrate being roommates. When Sofia wakes up, she discovers Clover has made a mess of her room by having "a midnight snack." When Sofia heads down to breakfast, her parents tell her that Bryce Twigley, a famous artist, is coming to paint portraits of every room in the castle. Meanwhile, Amber becomes obsessed with finding out if she's discovered a new star after Master Erwin tells her she can name it anything she wants. Sofia is starting to get bothered by Clover's behavior and messes. Robin suggests that Sofia make some rules. The next day, Sofia presents Clover with some roommate rules, much to his dismay. Clover, who's starting to get bothered by Sofia's perfectionist attitude, decides to throw Sofia a surprise party to make her lighten up but the party gets too wild and makes a huge mess. Clover doesn't listen when Sofia tells him he's the one causing problems and leaves in a huff. Clover soon discovers what Sofia was talking about and how much of an inconsiderate and freeloading slob he'd been after he gets booted out of Whatnaught's hollow and spends some time in Rex's doghouse. Meanwhile, Sofia feels guilty about making Clover feel bad. When Bryce Twigley arrives, he first paints Amber in her room with the telescope. When he visits Sofia's room to get her for a portrait, she sadly starts talking like Clover, to her parents' confusion. After seeing Clover's painting and that she's in it, Sofia goes out to find Clover, to her parents' concern. Upon finding him, they apologize to each other and get painted by Bryce Twigley. Later that night, Robin tells the pair that Clover's rabbit hole is dry and he can move back in. Clover and Sofia realize that they're not meant to be long-term roommates, though they fix their bad habits, and Clover gives Sofia earmuffs for his snoring. Sofia and Clover celebrate their last night as roommates with a sleepover and Amber names the new star she discovered "Amberina Major". Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Jim Cummings as Rex *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Keith Ferguson as Master Erwin/Praline *Jennifer Hale as Violet the Maid *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Meghan Strange as Robin *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Mick Wingert as Bryce Twigley/Freedo Songs *Hoppin' Out With You Goofs *While doing cannonballs, feathers comes out from inside Clover's and Sofia's bed. In real life they don't. Trivia *This is the second episode to include Clover's name in the title, the first episode was "Finding Clover". *This episode is also one of Clover's more active roles in the series. *This is the third time Sofia and Clover have some friction in their friendship. The first time was in "Blue Ribbon Bunny" and the second time was in "Finding Clover". *This is the first episode which Sofia is seen doing personal hygiene things (brushing teeth) *Amber discovers she likes astronomy. *Ralph and Portia, the swans, from "Tea for Too Many", reappear for the second time in this episode. *Sofia's alternate outfits from "The Emerald Key" and "Four's a Crowd" make cameos in this episode. *This is the first time Rex and Freedo have been seen together in the same episode. Despite them both being James' pets, they have always appeared separately until now. *Even though Clover and Sofia say they can't be roommates at the end, Sofia has had Clover as a roommate during the winter. *Moral: Always be a good host and a good guest. Screenshots 46. Clover Time (1) feat. Clover -decoy-.png 46. Clover Time (3) feat. Clover -Roommates-.png|Roommates Cloverhoppin.png 46. Clover Time (8) feat. Amber.png Cleanroomip.png 46. Clover Time (14) feat. Clover -Rules-.png|Rules Clover Time Astronomer Amber.jpg|Astronomer Amber 46. Clover Time (18) feat. Clover.png|Make amends Clover Time 1.png 46. Clover Time (20) -Flowermuffs-.png|Flower earmuffs 46. Clover Time (21) feat. Clover, Robin.png 46. Clover Time (22) feat. Clover -Cannonball-.png|"Cannonball!" 46. Clover Time (24).png|"Goodnight Clover!" Category:Sofia the First episodes